What My Heart Tells Me To Do
by rieyo
Summary: 'Welcome in the new bright world, Lee Hyukjae.' Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima kalimat itu. Aku tak akan memusingkan lagi hidupku dengan urusan perempuan. (EunHae/oneshot)


Title: **What My Heart Tells Me To Do**

Cast: Eunhyuk x Donghae

Rating: PG13 for now

Genre: Drama – Romance (YAOI)

A.N: my very first Super Junior especially EunHae fanfic. for my lovely dongsaeng sekaligus my lovely friend who is in love with EunHae so much. Hope you'll like it dear ;)

Btw it's maybe not really good but enjoy!

"_Mianhae_, Hyukjae oppa." kalimat penutup yang disampaikan Junghee membuatku tanpa sadar menghela nafas dan sedikit memutarkan bola mataku. Aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi mendengar kalimat semacam itu, sekarang semuanya hanya terdengar iritasi dan membuatku muak.

Perempuan memang sama saja. Saat mereka merasa keinginannya tidak dapat dipenuhi lagi, dengan mudahnya mereka akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang diakhiri dengan ucapan maaf. Klise dan sungguh membuatku seolah ingin melemparkan apapun yang ada di hadapanku. Tidak, bukan karena aku adalah orang yang seperti ini – tapi aku hanyalah manusia biasa, seorang laki-laki yang sudah berada dalam batas kesabarannya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua barang yang pernah kau beri untukku jika itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang menghambat kita nantinya."

Aku melirikkan lagi pandanganku padanya yang aku yakin terlihat sedikit tajam dan mungkin saja menunjukkan kekesalan yang sedang aku tahan.

"Tidak perlu, Junghee-ya." Sahut ku agak datar namun tegas. Aku tersenyum tipis dan dipaksa. "Lagipula aku tak akan memerlukannya, anggap saja itu kenang-kenangan dari ku."

Terus terang, sebenarnya aku tahu dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Dia sangat menyukai semua barang yang pernah aku berikan untuknya. Barang-barang yang aku dapatkan melalui jerih payah yang tidak mudah. Dulu aku menganggap itu adalah sebuah kebanggaan bagi seorang pria untuk bisa membelikan apapun yang diinginkan kekasihnya, tapi setelah satu kali aku tak bisa memenuhi keinginannya kemudian mereka mengakhiri hubungan denganku begitu saja – aku pun merasa muak.

Apa mereka sungguh mencintaiku atau hanya menginginkan barang-barang yang bisa aku belikan untuk mereka? Aku merasa diriku sangat menyedihkan setiap kali pertanyaan itu melintas di benakku. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Aku seolah menjadi seorang laki-laki yang hidup hanya untuk dimanfaatkan. _Damn it_.

Aku menghentikan jariku yang baru akan menekan tombol untuk bir di sebuah mesin minuman. Tidak, aku tidak akan mabuk. Aku sudah tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Junghee adalah perempuan ketiga yang sudah meninggalkanku untuk sebuah alasan yang kurang masuk akal dan aku sudah merasa cukup untuk menenangkan pikiran kacau ku dengan bir atau sejenisnya. Aku tidak merasa sedih sekarang, aku justru sangat kesal dan aku ingin membuat pikiranku lebih segar. Bir atau semacamnya jelas tak akan membantuku. Aku akan berakhir mabuk kemudian meracau dan mungkin saja menangisi hal yang tak perlu aku tangisi sambil meratapi kehidupan asmaraku yang menyedihkan.

_Never again_. Aku yakin, aku bukanlah laki-laki yang menyedihkan. Aku mungkin hanya laki-laki yang kurang beruntung karena harus bertemu dengan perempuan seperti mereka.

Aku meminum salah satu jus kaleng yang aku beli dari mesin minuman tadi sambil berjalan menuju apartemenku. Aku tidak membawa mobil ku ke kantor hari ini karena aku pikir, aku akan menghabiskan malam ku di apartemen Junghee yang tidak begitu jauh dari kantor. Tapi ternyata tadi Junghee malah mengakhiri hubungan kami. Tentu saja aku sudah tak mau berlama-lama lagi disana.

Malam ini mungkin pikiranku masih akan sedikit berantakan bersamaan dengan _mood_-ku. Tapi aku berjanji, besok pagi aku akan bangun dengan pikiran segar, _mood_ yang baik dan senyuman lebar di wajahku. _Welcome in the new bright world, Lee Hyukjae_. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima kalimat itu. Aku tak akan memusingkan lagi hidupku dengan urusan perempuan.

_Klontang!_

Nyaris tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan kaleng jus yang sedang aku pegang, ditambah dengan satu kantong beberapa kaleng jus lainnya. Mata ku sedikit terbelalak horror menatap sesuatu yang terkulai bersandar tepat di depan pintu apartemenku. Bukan, tepatnya seseorang.

_What the heck_!? benakku berteriak.

Seseorang itu membuka sepasang matanya dengan lemah karena suara kaleng jus ku yang berjatuhan membuat kegaduhan yang cukup mengganggu. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali berteriak, tapi suaraku seolah tercekat. Aku bukan takut, hanya sedikit khawatir. Mendapati seseorang terkulai di depan pintu apartemenmu malam-malam begini tentu saja mengerikan. Dan jujur saja aku merasa sedikit lega ketika dia membuka matanya karena itu artinya dia bukan terkulai tanpa nyawa disana. Tapi tetap saja ini membuatku panik. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia orang baik-baik? Dia merasa kesakitan, mengantuk atau hanya mabuk parah? Oh _shit_. Ini tentu saja bukanlah hal yang ingin aku temukan di apartemenku ketika aku butuh untuk istirahat dan menenangkan pikiranku dari peristiwa menyebalkan yang terjadi hari ini.

"K- kau siapa?" tanya ku akhirnya mencoba memberanikan diri.

Dia tidak langsung menjawab dan malah balas memandangku dengan tatapan polos atau bingung. Dia hanya mengedipkan sepasang mata lebarnya beberapa kali. Aku pun merasa mendapatkan keberanian lebih. Dia mungkin bukan orang yang berbahaya.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya ku lagi.

Dia menyentuhkan jemari ke rambut tebalnya yang berwarna hitam dan lurus namun agak berantakan. Dia masih terlihat kebingungan, lama-lama dia mencengkram kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya lagi seperti sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Aku pun jadi terdiam mengamatinya. Semakin aku perhatikan, orang ini yang mungkin sebaya denganku, memiliki wajah tampan dengan kulit wajah yang bersih dan sungguh tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat.

"A- aku tidak ingat..." gumamnya tiba-tiba, membuatku terhenyak dan berhenti mengamatinya. Suaranya agak parau seolah dia sudah sangat lama tidak berbicara.

"Eh?"

Dia membuka lagi matanya dan memandangku. Kali ini ada raut cemas di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa ada disini." Lanjutnya.

Aku semakin menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Bagaimana bisa?!

"Kau... tidak ingat siapa dirimu?" tanya ku, jadi ingin memastikan. Bisa saja ini seperti cerita-cerita di drama televisi yang kadang aku tonton. Seseorang yang tersesat dan tidak mengingat siapa dirinya. Itu memang menarik, tapi jujur saja aku tak mau mengalaminya karena bisa saja dia malah akan membawa masalah untukku.

"Namaku Donghae... Lee Donghae." Cetusnya setelah beberapa detik, membuatku jadi menghela nafas lega. _Thanks god_ ini bukan cerita drama televisi, gumamku dalam hati.

"Oh" aku menganggukkan kepalaku kemudian menurunkan tubuhku agar sejajar dengannya yang masih duduk bersandar di depan pintu apartemenku. "Donghae ssi, apa kau mabuk?" aku malah mengulang pertanyaanku sebelumnya karena menurutku itu adalah alasan yang paling masuk akal. Pria bernama Donghae ini mungkin mabuk kemudian tersesat dan berakhir dengan tertidur di depan pintu apartemenku, memang agak aneh tapi _nothing is impossible_.

Dugaanku salah ketika dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak mabuk."

Seseorang yang sedang mabuk biasanya memang tidak akan sadar kalau dirinya sedang mabuk. Tapi melihat kecemasan yang semakin jelas di sepasang matanya membuatku ingin langsung mempercayai ucapannya. Dia... nampak sangat kebingungan dan dia tidak membuat-buatnya.

"Lalu?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingat..." dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke sekelilingnya dan raut cemas di wajahnya berganti dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa. "Oh tuhan! Barang-barangku!" serunya tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri dengan susah payah kemudian memastikan kalau dia memang tidak melihat barang-barangnya berada disana.

Aku ikut berdiri dan perlahan mulai bisa memahami apa yang sedang dia alami.

"Barang-barangku! Uangku! Oh tuhan..." dia masih panik sambil memegangi kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau dirampok?" ungkapku kemudian. Dan seolah ada aliran listrik yang menyengat memorinya, dia pun menatapku cepat dengan tatapan panik juga terkejut ditambah tersadar.

"Benar, aku dirampok! Aku ingat... tadi ada beberapa orang yang mengajakku minum di sebuah bar, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun... oh tuhaaan." Dia kembali lemas dan terkulai duduk sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Aku mendecakkan lidahku iritasi. Perampok kurang ajar macam apa yang sudah seenaknya meninggalkan dia di depan pintu apartemenku. Sepertinya aku memang sering dibayangi ketidakberuntungan. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau orang ini tidak akan menyulitkanku karena aku pun tak tega jika harus mengusirnya dari sini sekarang.

"Donghae ssi, sebaiknya malam ini kau menginap di tempatku. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan semuanya." Tawarku.

Donghae melihat padaku dengan raut sedih yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Aku juga pasti akan sepertinya jika kehilangan barang-barang berhargaku. Aku hanya mencoba untuk berempati. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, setuju dengan tawaranku.

"Terima kasih." gumamnya pula.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu membantunya untuk kembali berdiri agar aku bisa membukakan pintu apartemenku.

"Kau sebenarnya datang dari mana?" tanyaku setelah aku membuka pintu.

"Mokpo, Jeollanam-do"

Sekali lagi aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan menyuruhnya masuk. Itu tempat yang jauh dari Seoul dan aku jelas bukan manusia tidak berhati yang akan membiarkan dia terlantar disini. Dia tampak ragu-ragu tapi kemudian mencoba membiasakan dirinya ketika aku tersenyum dan menunjukkan kalau aku tak keberatan dia berada di tempatku. Aku menawari dia untuk mandi dan memberikannya baju ganti. Setelah itu kami akan makan malam. Aku yakin dia pasti kelaparan dan aku juga ingin menanyainya banyak hal.

Well, hari menyebalkanku untuk pertama kalinya berakhir dengan aneh dengan adanya orang asing ini di apartemenku. Aku tidak khawatir lagi dan aku malah sedikit memanfaatkan situasi ini. Aku yang sedang kesal bisa dengan mudah melupakan kekesalanku bahkan aku tidak lagi peduli dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku.

Mungkin, aku memang membutuhkan seseorang yang sekedar ada untuk menemaniku.

"Eunhyuk ssi, terima kasih banyak." Donghae berterima kasih lagi untuk kesekian kalinya setelah kami berada di dalam mobilku. Kami baru saja kembali dari kantor polisi dan mengurus laporannya. Donghae diberi jaminan untuk pulang ke Mokpo dan mendapat bantuan untuk sedikit mengganti uang juga barang-barangnya yang dirampok, karena sudah cukup terlambat bagi polisi untuk mengambil barang-barangnya kembali. Mereka hanya bisa memastikan kalau mereka akan menangkap perampok itu.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Kau tidak sebaiknya cepat mempercayai orang." pesan ku.

Donghae mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Kami jadi lebih saling mengenal setelah semalam tadi kami mengobrol banyak. Ternyata dia lebih muda beberapa bulan dari ku dan dia bermaksud mencari pekerjaan di Seoul setelah perusahaan tempat dia bekerja di kampung halamannya mengalami kebangkrutan. Dia anak laki-laki pertama, ayahnya sudah lama meninggal maka dia harus menghidupi ibu dan dua orang adiknya yang masih bersekolah. Di usia yang terbilang muda, hidup sudah terdengar tidak mudah baginya. Sangat berbeda denganku yang selama ini selalu menikmati apa yang sedang aku jalani. Aku bisa menyelesaikan kuliah dengan biaya dari orang tua ku, kemudian aku mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan ternama dengan mudah karena pemilik perusahaan itu adalah sahabat ayah ku. Aku juga anak laki-laki terakhir di keluarga ku dan memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan yang senantiasa selalu memanjakanku. Aku tumbuh seperti seorang tuan muda yang seolah tidak menghadapi kesulitan hidup apalagi materi. Satu-satunya yang menjadi masalah dalam hidup ku hanyalah tentang kehidupan asmara yang tak pernah berjalan mulus. Aku terlalu naif hingga beberapa kali hanya menjadi orang yang dimanfaatkan oleh mantan-mantan kekasihku. Yeah hidup memang adil. Kalau aku menjadi seorang laki-laki yang beruntung juga dalam urusan percintaan, aku pasti sudah menjadi orang yang sempurna dan akan membuat iri siapapun.

Dan hal itu menjadi kebalikannya bagi Donghae. Dengan wajah tampan, bentuk tubuh yang proposional dan senyuman lembut yang menenangkan hati, dia jelas dikejar-kejar banyak perempuan – walaupun dia kurang beruntung soal hidup dan materi. Perempuan menyukai laki-laki dengan paras memikat dan mereka memanfaatkan Donghae untuk itu. Itulah sebabnya Donghae tidak begitu tertarik untuk mengencani mereka karena dia tahu mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan hanya merasa bangga ketika bisa pergi kemana-mana bersamanya. Ok, kasusnya memang berbeda jauh denganku tapi inti dari permasalahannya bisa dibilang persis, kami sama-sama dimanfaatkan oleh para perempuan yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Kami memang mengobrol terlalu banyak semalam hingga hal-hal yang sebenarnya agak terlalu dalam untuk diceritakan pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal, bisa dengan mudahnya dia ceritakan padaku. Dia bilang, dia merasa nyaman denganku dan dia sangat berterima kasih atas pertolonganku yang sudah menyelematkan hidupnya.

Donghae cukup polos sebagai seorang laki-laki yang usianya nyaris sebaya denganku. Umur kami sudah jauh melewati 25 tahun tapi dia masih terlalu manis dan terlalu sopan. Mungkin ini sifat bawaan dari seseorang yang dibesarkan di sebuah desa yang jauh dari kota. Dan jujur saja, hal ini membuatku khawatir. Akibat kepolosannya dan pemikirannya yang terlalu positif, dia pun sampai mengalami perampokan.

"Eunhyuk ssi, sebenarnya aku..." ucapannya membuyarkan keheningan diantara kami. Aku juga malah tidak langsung menstarter mesin mobilku. Entah, mungkin aku agak enggan karena sekarang harus mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta. Kami baru saling kenal semalam tapi aku sungguh sudah merasa berteman dengannya, aku bahkan membiarkan dia memanggilku dengan panggilan yang hanya biasa dipakai oleh kawan-kawan dekatku.

Aku menoleh padanya. Dia tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa Donghae ssi?" tanyaku.

Senyumannya jadi terlihat gugup dan sedikit warna merah menyemburat di pipinya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin cepat pulang. Aku masih ingin berada disini untuk mencari pekerjaan, tapi aku kehilangan alamat orang yang harus aku temui, aku juga sudah tidak punya ponsel..." dia menarik nafasnya perlahan sebelum kemudian melihat padaku masih dengan tatapan polosnya yang tampak serius. "Apa aku boleh tinggal denganmu lagi sebelum aku mendapat pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal sendiri? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Eunhyuk ssi dan aku ingin sekali membalas kebaikanmu."

Aku nyaris terpana mendengar penjelasannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Donghae ssi, kau tidak perlu..."

Tatapan serius dan penuh harap di sepasang matanya agak meredup. Dia mungkin kecewa karena aku menolaknya begitu saja. Tapi dia sungguh tidak perlu membalasku untuk apapun.

"Ah maksudku, kau tidak usah—" aku mencoba meralat kalimatku tapi kemudian dia memotong ucapanku.

"Aku mohon Eunhyuk ssi! Aku tidak akan merasa tenang jika aku tak membalas pertolonganmu. Aku sungguh akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta." Keseriusan semakin nyata di matanya bahkan dia tampak lebih memohon sekarang.

Dalam diriku ada suatu hal aneh yang timbul dan membuatku seolah tak kuasa untuk menolak lagi, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tak begitu yakin. Melihat mata nya yang memohon padaku sungguh membuatku tak tega. Kami memang baru saling mengenal dari semalam, tapi usianya yang lebih muda dan sikap polosnya membuatku jadi seolah dihadapkan pada posisi sebagai seorang kakak yang harus melindungi adiknya meskipun usia kami tidak terpaut begitu jauh. Aku tak pernah merasakan memiliki seorang adik, jadi perasaan baru ini seperti menarik bagiku.

"Uhm.. aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau masih ingin tinggal di tempatku, tapi kau sungguh tak perlu membalasku untuk apapun." Kataku akhirnya. "Kita... sudah berteman bukan? Seorang teman tak memerlukan balas budi." Ucapku sambil tersenyum khas padanya.

Aku tak mengira akan mengucapkan kalimat sehangat itu pada seseorang yang sangat sangat baru aku kenal. Orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak aku duga akan aku temukan duduk terkulai di depan pintu apartemenku. Ini aneh.

Donghae tersenyum sepenuh hati, sepasang matanya kembali hidup dan bersinar.

"Terima kasih Eunhyuk, ssi!" katanya nyaris berseru. Dia bahkan memegang kedua tanganku, membuatku terkejut dan nyaris menariknya kembali. Ini jelas bukan pertama kalinya seorang laki-laki memegang kedua tanganku apalagi dengan gestur penuh terima kasih seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa ketika kulit kami bersentuhan untuk pertama kalinya aku seolah merasakan aliran listrik yang menyengatku di dalam. Ini tidak bagus. Aku bahkan merasakan hangat di wajahku begitu kembali melihat padanya yang masih tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati padaku.

_Shit, what the hell it is!?_

Aku bisa merasakan lirikan penuh penasaran dari Kim Heechul, salah satu partner kerja ku. Dia sudah hampir 3 tahun ini selalu bersamaku, menjadi kawan satu tim sekaligus juga kawan dekatku. Usianya memang lebih tua tiga tahun dariku, tapi dia justru yang lebih sering manja padaku. Dia juga anak terakhir sepertiku di keluarganya, tapi tampaknya dia tak bisa melepaskan dengan mudah predikat itu meski di tempat kerja sekalipun. Namun walau begitu, selama ini Heechul hyung selalu menjadi _guardian angel_ bagiku. Dia yang sering membantu dan membelaku setiap kali aku mendapat masalah. Dia juga adalah seseorang yang sering mengingatkanku untuk makan, untuk menjaga kesehatanku dan lain-lain. Dia memang cukup cerewet mengalahkan kakak-kakak perempuanku bahkan ibu ku. Aku biasa menganggap dia seperti ibu kedua sejak aku tinggal sendiri di apartemenku. Di balik sikap manjanya, Heechul hyung memang bisa menjadi sangat dewasa dan selalu memberikan solusi yang terbaik untukku dalam masalah apapun. _He's a great_ hyung meski terkadang sikap manjanya membuatku iritasi.

"Apa hyung?" tanyaku membalas tatapan ingin tahu nya.

Heechul hyung tak langsung menjawab, malah berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan mengitariku sambil terus mengamati dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki ku. Dia bahkan mengendus-ngendus di sekitar tubuhku. Aku hanya menghela nafas pelan, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh hyung ku yang satu ini.

"Kau lebih tampan akhir-akhir ini." cetus Heechul hyung akhirnya setelah berdiri di hadapanku dan masih memberikan tatapan penuh selidik.

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Aku selalu tampan setiap hari, hyung..." sergahku.

"Tidak. Apalagi kalau kau baru saja putus cinta." dia mematikan sergahanku begitu saja. Perkataannya memang tepat pada kenyataan. Biasanya aku tak akan mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan mengurus diriku lagi setelah aku putus cinta. Tapi hari ini setelah seminggu aku dicampakkan Junghee, aku malah tampil lebih bersinar daripada sebelumnya seolah aku tidak pernah melewati fase paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku.

"Hyung..." gumamku tak tahu harus memprotes bagaimana lagi. Aku menarik kursi kerjaku dan duduk disana, mencoba tidak menggubris perkataannya. Tapi bukanlah Heechul hyung kalau dia tidak mengejarku hingga dapat dan berhasil memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau mempunyai kekasih baru dan tidak mengatakannya padaku?!" tanya nya tanpa banyak bertele-tele lagi. Dia menarik kursinya mendekat dengan kursiku dan mulai menginterogasiku.

"Tidak hyung." Jawabku jujur.

"Kau berani berbohong pada hyung-mu?"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang tidak mempunyai kekasih lagi. Aku sudah lelah dicampakkan oleh perempuan." Jelasku, lagi-lagi jujur. Aku memang tak pernah bisa berbohong pada Heechul hyung. Dan aku tak pernah merasa malu mengakui di hadapannya kalau aku adalah seorang laki-laki yang menyedihkan dalam urusan cinta.

"Lalu siapa yang memperhatikan penampilanmu dan makananmu? Kau bahkan jadi sering membawa kotak bekal makan siang, tidak mungkin kau membuatnya sendiri. "

Heechul hyung sungguh perhatian dan mengamatiku dengan sangat detail. Selama satu minggu ini mungkin dia sangat bertanya-tanya dan hari ini dia memuntahkan semuanya. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menceritakan tentang keberadaan Donghae yang sudah satu minggu ini menemaniku dan (terus terang saja) memberikan warna yang berbeda dalam hidupku. Tapi aku masih memerlukan sedikit waktu agar aku bisa menceritakan dengan benar. Aku juga ingin sekali mempertemukan dan mengenalkan mereka agar Heechul hyung bisa menilai Donghae secara langsung. Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini kami memang jarang keluar bersama lagi karena Heechul hyung sering diminta boss kami untuk menemaninya menemui klien dan lain-lain.

Ada salah satu rahasia milik Heechul hyung yang dia percayakan padaku, tentang dirinya dan Choi Siwon, boss kami. Mereka sebenarnya sudah hampir satu tahun ini menjalin hubungan. Tidak, bukan sekedar hubungan boss dan bawahan, bukan juga hubungan persahabatan... tapi hubungan cinta. Yeah Heechul hyung memang seorang _gay_. Beberapa orang di kantor kami sudah tahu soal itu walaupun mereka tidak tahu kalau sekarang Heechul hyung sedang menjalin hubungan dengan boss kami. Dan beberapa orang itu, diantaranya jadi memandang sebelah mata pada hyung-ku. Di belakangnya mereka biasa membicarakannya. Bahkan ada yang mengomentari persahabatan kami dan berkata padaku karena aku bisa tahan berteman dengannya tanpa mendapatkan pengaruh yang buruk.

_Well, being gay isn't a crime anyway_ selama tidak mengganggu siapapun. Aku tak menanggapi komentar mereka, begitu juga dengan Heechul hyung yang malah sama sekali tampak tidak peduli. Bagaimanapun di tim kami, dia adalah orang kedua setelah boss. Sedangkan orang-orang yang membicarakannya hanyalah para bawahan yang tetap harus bersikap baik padanya selama mereka masih memerlukan pekerjaan. Heechul hyung sebenarnya bisa saja memecat mereka yang tertangkap basah sering menjelekkannya, tapi hyung-ku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Urusan pekerjaan dan pribadi tak boleh dicampuradukkan.

Terkadang aku tak tega melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu, rasanya tidak adil. Orang-orang itu tidak tahu saja kalau boss mereka juga sebenarnya sama dengan Heechul hyung, entah bagaimana kalau sampai mereka tahu. Tapi selama ini Heechul hyung selalu pandai menutupi bahkan memintaku juga agar jangan sampai aku menyebarkannya. Dia setengah mati melindungi Direktur Choi yang sebenarnya lebih muda dari kami itu. Tentu saja karena cinta dan dia tak mau kekasihnya tersakiti. Heechul hyung sangat manis dan baik hati. Kalau saja dari dulu dia jatuh cinta padaku, aku pasti tak akan pernah sekalipun mengecewakannya dan mungkin saja hidupku jadi lebih baik karena tak harus bertemu dengan perempuan-perempuan kejam yang berani masuk dan keluar begitu saja dari hidupku.

Aku menghela nafas diam-diam. Ah, apa yang sudah aku pikirkan!?

"Eunhyukkie ya, aku ingin ke apartemenmu nanti."

"EH?!" sahutku nyaris berseru setelah terhenyak mendengar ucapannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Lagipula sejak kapan aku harus meminta izin padamu saat aku ingin ke apartemenmu." Keluhnya pula.

"Bukan begitu, hyung..."

Dia mendadak menatapku tajam.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di apartemenmu." tebaknya yang langsung membuatku membeku. Oh _shit_, dia selalu saja seolah bisa membaca keadaanku.

"Aku tidak—" kalimatku menggantung karena tentu saja aku tak bisa menyangkal habis-habisan. Pada akhirnya Heechul hyung akan tahu kalau memang ada seseorang yang tinggal bersamaku di apartemen sejak satu minggu ini.

"Okay, aku akan kesana setelah Direktur Choi tidak memberiku banyak pekerjaan." Putusnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengenalkan mereka. Dan aneh sekali kenapa rasanya dadaku berdebar-debar. Aku hanya akan mengenalkan seorang teman baru pada sahabatku, apa yang salah?!

Sungguh aku pun nyaris tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri belakangan ini.

Harum makanan tercium dari arah dapurku ketika aku membuka pintu apartemen. Rasa lelahku pun berhamburan menghilang begitu saja. _It really feels like home_. Aku sudah hampir 2 bulan ini belum pulang ke rumah orangtua ku, mereka memang kerap menghubungiku dan memintaku agar meluangkan waktu untuk pulang. Tapi karena kemarin-kemarin aku masih terlalu sibuk oleh urusan pekerjaan juga perempuan, aku jadi selalu menunda-nunda. Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan ayah dan ibu ku, juga kakak-kakak perempuanku dan dua orang keponakan kecilku.

Dan bau harum makanan ini, yang rasanya sudah cukup lama tak pernah aku dapati di apartemenku sungguh menggugah perasaanku. Aku seolah disadarkan kalau selama ini aku adalah lelaki yang kesepian walaupun aku beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Kenyataannya, selama aku memiliki kekasih, mereka belum pernah sekalipun membuatkan makanan langsung dengan tangan mereka dan mengerjakannya di dapurku. Aku selalu puas ketika mereka sudah membawakan makanan yang mereka akui mereka buat sendiri padahal siapa tahu ibu mereka, bibi mereka yang membuatkannya atau bahkan mungkin orang lain dan mereka hanya tinggal membelinya.

Ah sial.

"Hyukkie, selamat datang!" sapaan seseorang sedikit membuatku terhenyak. Aku nyaris tidak sadar malah berdiri di depan _counter_ dapurku menatap ke arah Donghae yang melempar senyum padaku walau dia tampak sedang sibuk. "Aku membuat kejutan untukmu, aku harap kau akan menyukainya." Katanya pula sambil sekali lagi tersenyum sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk melanjutkan kesibukannya memasak.

Aku malah masih tertegun. Pikiranku masih asik melayang-layang. Mataku jadi mengamati Donghae disana yang tidak sadar sedang aku perhatikan. Dia memakai _apron _berwarna merah muda yang sudah lama tersimpan di dapur. Itu adalah _apron _yang sengaja dibelikan oleh ibuku. Beliau membelikan sepasang, dengan yang satunya berwarna biru. Aku menggerakkan mata ku ke arah tempat _apron_ dan menemukan apron yang berwarna biru masih tergantung disana.

_Shit_. Donghae memakai _apron_ berwarna merah muda yang ibuku bilang akan digunakan oleh kekasih atau istriku di masa depan nanti jika kami memasak bersama.

_And why the hell it looks so good on him? Wait, i think i'm going crazy_.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sendiri untuk menepis banyak pikiran aneh yang menggangguku belakangan ini.

"K- kau bisa memasak makanan untuk makan malam juga?" tanyaku kemudian mencoba bersikap biasa. Selama ini dia memang hanya membuatkanku menu untuk sarapan yang tidak rumit seperti roti panggang, sosis panggang dan sejenisnya.

"Yeah, sedikit. Aku tahu beberapa resep yang pernah diajarkan ibu ku." Jawabnya sambil sesekali menoleh padaku.

Satu minggu ini sudah membuat kami menanggalkan panggilan formal satu sama lain. Dia malah memanggilku 'Hyukkie' panggilan yang biasanya hanya aku dengar dari Heechul hyung. Jujur saja sebenarnya panggilan itu terdengar aneh diucapkan oleh Donghae. Seperti ada efek tertentu yang mengganggu dada ku dan membuat wajahku agak menghangat. Itu sebabnya aku sering menanggapi dengan dingin setiap kali dia memanggilku seperti itu.

Bukan tidak suka. Aku hanya... malu.

"Kau mandilah dan ganti pakaianmu. Masakanku akan segera selesai, dan kita bisa makan malam bersama." Katanya.

Aku tak menyahut lagi dan hanya menurut menuju kamarku untuk segera mandi. Benar, aku bisa menenangkan pikiran aneh dan perasaan tak karuanku dibawah siraman air dingin.

Ini makan malam pertama kami di apartemenku, dengan makanan yang dibuat sendiri di dapurku. Biasanya kami akan makan diluar atau memesan _delivery_ dari restoran. Dan sungguh aku dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan hasil makanan Donghae yang luar biasa. Untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, dia jelas sangat berbakat – bahkan Heechul hyung yang memiliki sikap keibuan pun tak bisa memasak seenak ini.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, jadi aku sengaja berbelanja dan membuatkan semua makanan ini untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Juga ini adalah traktir pertama dariku. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Kata Donghae tiba-tiba setelah aku dengan rakusnya langsung melahap makanan tanpa peduli untuk mendengarkan dulu apapun yang dia katakan.

"Hm?" aku berhenti menyuapkan _steak_ ke mulutku dan melihat pada laki-laki di hadapanku yang sedang mengulas senyuman di bibirnya. "Sungguh?" tanyaku kemudian setelah aku menelan makanan yang sedang aku kunyah.

Donghae mengangguk. Dia baru mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai mengambil makanan.

"Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah toko roti. Memang gajinya tidak terlalu besar, tapi jika aku bisa menabung dengan benar, suatu hari aku pasti memiliki uang yang banyak." Jelasnya.

Aku jadi terdiam beberapa saat. Donghae memang bukan lulusan dari universitas, dia tak akan bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan ternama sepertiku. Persaingan di Seoul jelas berbeda dibanding dengan kota-kota kecil di luar Seoul.

"Itu... bagus. Beritahu aku dimana tempatnya, nanti aku akan mampir kesana." Kataku.

"Tentu, kau harus kesana. Roti di toko kami tidak seperti roti yang lain. Kau pasti ingin membeli yang banyak setelah kau mencicipinya." Cetus Donghae jadi berpromosi.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Oh sungguh?"

Dia semakin _excited_, lalu dengan senang hati terus menjelaskan dan berpromosi tentang roti di tokonya yang ternyata adalah sebuah toko roti yang cukup terkenal yang berada di tengah kota. Well, aku ikut senang dia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan bisa segera mengirimi uang untuk ibu dan adik-adiknya. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba ada sedikit kekhawatiran yang melandaku. Kalau nanti dia sudah bisa menyewa apartemen sendiri, dia pasti akan meninggalkan apartemenku... Lalu bagaimana denganku?

_Lee Hyukjae, are you okay!?_ Aku menghardik diriku sendiri di dalam hati.

Aku mendesah pelan, nyaris tak bisa lagi berkompromi dengan diriku sendiri. Perasaan dan pikiran aneh ini kian merajalela hingga aku merasa kelelahan untuk menepis-nepisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang ternyata menangkap desahanku.

"Tidak... aku hanya sedikit lelah." Kataku, membuat seolah-olah aku lelah karena pekerjaanku.

"Oh. Aku akan memijat pundakmu setelah kita selesai makan, okay?"

"Eh? Tidak usah, Donghae ya..."

Tidak ada gunanya aku menolak dengan segudang alasan yang tidak bermutu karena Donghae tidak akan mendengarkanku. Lagipula, aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin menolak.

_Screw me_.

Tangan Donghae menyentuh pundakku dan mulai membuat gerakan memijat yang rasanya... tidak bisa aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Mungkin aku juga memang lelah sungguhan dengan segala kerutinan yang aku jalani. Belum lagi ditambah dengan pikiran menyesakkan gara-gara aku dicampakkan Junghee walau sekarang aku sudah tak mengingatnya sama sekali. Dan tentu saja karena perasaan dan pikiran aneh yang kerap menggangguku belakangan ini sejak aku mengenal Donghae, sejak aku melihatnya setiap hari di apartemenku. Dia merapikan kamarku, merapikan pakaianku, membawanya ke _laundry_, memastikan semua nya rapi dan bersih di dalam lemariku, merapikan ruang tengah apartemenku, membersihkan dapurku, dan hari ini dia memasak untukku.

Ah bahkan dia juga memijat pundakku seperti ini.

Dia sungguh bukan asistenku, apalagi seorang asisten rumah tangga. Dia seseorang yang baru aku kenal selama satu minggu tapi kami merasa cocok satu sama lain hingga kami menjadi teman baik dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Yeah, dia hanya seorang teman baru yang sudah menjadi teman baik ku. Dan dia juga sangat berterima kasih padaku sampai rela melakukan semua ini dengan senang hati, seperti seseorang yang ingin membalas budi.

"Hyukkie..." dia memanggil tepat di dekat telingaku, setengah berbisik.

Aku mencoba menolehkan wajahku dengan santai walau tak bisa aku abaikan ada semacam getaran aneh yang mengganggu hatiku. Rasanya diantara nyaman dan tidak.

"Hm?" aku melihat wajahnya yang cukup dekat denganku. Dia terlihat semakin tampan dari jarak sedekat ini. Kulit wajahnya begitu mulus dan menggemaskan.

Oh sial, ada apa dengan pikiran konyolku ini!?

Aku asik berperang dengan benakku sendiri sementara Donghae malah tersenyum sambil balas menatapku. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang memijat pundakku perlahan mulai melambat, hingga kemudian sebelum aku menyadarinya, dia sudah memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Getaran itu semakin nyata hingga membuatku membeku. Aku bahkan tercekat dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

_Please_, dia hanya memelukmu, setiap orang boleh berpelukan dengan siapapun! Pikiranku menyentakku lagi.

Tapi pelukan ini entah kenapa rasanya tak wajar.

"D- Donghae ya.." suaraku pun jadi terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Maaf, ijinkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa saat... aku sangat menyukai wangi tubuhmu" jawabnya masih sambil membenamkan wajah di leherku. Hembusan nafasnya saat berbicara mengenai kulit leherku dan memberikan sensasi yang lebih tidak lazim lagi.

_Oh god, what's going on with me_!?

"A- apa?" tanyaku lagi seolah tidak menangkap ucapannya dengan jelas.

Donghae meregangkan sedikit pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku lagi. Kulit wajahnya yang putih terlihat lebih memerah. Gerakan matanya pun tampak lebih malu-malu. Oh tidak, dia sedang tersipu dan itu... manis sekali.

"Aku menyukai wangi tubuhmu." dia mengulang sambil menundukkan pandangannya, tak berani lama-lama menatapku lagi.

"Kenapa? Ini kan wangi dari sabun mandi ku."

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan polosku yang mungkin seperti lelucon baginya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mempererat lagi pelukan dan kembali membenamkan wajah diantara pundak dan leherku.

"Tidak, ini berbeda. Aku mencium wangi yang lain... seperti wangi yang selalu aku rindukan."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Wangi... apa yang selalu kau rindukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Wangi ayahku."

Aku terkesiap mendengar jawabannya. Kerutan di keningku memudar dan aku jadi mulai paham dengan sikapnya ini. Wangi tubuhku seperti wangi ayah nya. Aku merasa diantara tersanjung dan miris. Aku senang karena itu artinya aku memiliki kesamaan dengan seseorang yang sangat dia hormati dan sayangi. Tapi disisi lain aku merasa miris karena mungkin aku memang tidak lebih daripada seorang teman baik yang mengingatkan dia pada ayahnya.

_Wait_, memangnya aku berharap dia menganggapku apa?

"Kau mungkin adalah _guardian angel _ku" bisiknya lagi. "Seseorang yang dikirimkan ayahku untuk menjagaku..."

Dia tertawa lagi pelan setelah aku tidak bereaksi pada ucapannya yang terus terang membuatku merinding. Ucapannya memang manis dan lembut seperti seorang perempuan dan aku malah menyukainya. Tidak pernah ada seseorang yang berkata sehangat itu padaku.

"Maaf." Donghae pun melepaskan pelukan. Dia berdiri dengan agak salah tingkah sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya masih berwarna kemerahan dan senyuman malu semakin nyata terulas di bibirnya. Dia mungkin merasa konyol sendiri karena aku tidak meresponnya.

"Tidak... maksudku terima kasih, Donghae ya" kataku akhirnya dengan kalimat yang berantakan. Aku mengulas senyuman juga di bibirku walaupun terasa gugup. "Mungkin saja itu memang benar, dan... tentu saja aku merasa terhormat bisa menjadi _guardian angel_ yang dikirimkan ayahmu."

Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Dia tertawa lagi dan aku semakin tak paham dengan diriku sendiri. Debaran di dada yang sejak tadi aku coba abaikan, kini tak sanggup aku hindari lagi. Aku membiarkannya dan menikmatinya. Aku seolah merasa bahagia melihatnya tertawa. Aku merasa tenang melihatnya tersenyum.

Siapa dia, Lee Hyukjae? Dia hanya seseorang yang baru kau kenal selama satu minggu ini dan sudah menjadi teman baikmu. Hanya itu.

Tidak, tidak hanya itu. Hati kecilku yang lain malah membantah. Terbukti dengan tanganku yang terulur ke arahnya. Aku merengkuh bahu Donghae, membuatnya harus kembali menunduk padaku dan tanpa sempat aku menyadari sendiri apa yang sedang aku lakukan... aku sudah menciumnya. Tepat di bibirnya.

Oh tuhan, apa aku sudah seperti Heechul hyung sekarang?

Benakku yang langsung mengingat Heechul hyung ternyata membuat dia akhinya tiba di apartemenku. Kami baru akan terhanyut kalau saja Heechul hyung tidak datang membuka pintu sambil berteriak-teriak memanggilku. Dia menyelamatkan sekaligus mengganggu kami.

Aku dan Donghae nyaris melonjak bersamaan karena terkejut. Kami bahkan jadi salah tingkah dan tak sanggup saling menatap lagi. Rasanya aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri karena sudah begitu gegabah. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku kalau setelah ini hubungan kami menjadi sangat canggung. Aku menyalahkan nafsuku yang sudah menguasai akal sehatku.

Tapi... tadi Donghae pun membalas ciumanku. Apa dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Sebuah perasaan aneh yang menimbulkan nafsu yang tak bisa dibendung? Atau...?

"Masakanmu enak." puji Heechul hyung setelah ia mencicipi _steak _buatan Donghae. Aku sudah mengenalkan mereka tadi dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka bisa akrab. Selain karena Heechul hyung memang mudah sekali mencairkan suasana, Donghae yang sopan, sepertinya sudah membuat Heechul hyung tertarik.

"Terima kasih, Heechul ssi." sahut Donghae.

"Kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik." komentar Heechul pula sambil tertawa, merasa leluconnya lucu. Donghae ikut tertawa tapi terlihat gugup di mata ku.

Hanya aku satu-satunya yang tidak bereaksi dan sejak tadi belum berbicara banyak. Aku masih terlalu _shock_ dengan kejadian yang baru aku lalui beberapa saat lalu. Ditambah perasaan dari bibir Donghae yang balas menekan bibirku masih terasa nyata.

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamaku tapi pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengan laki-laki. Aku sungguh tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Eunhyukkie, kau baik-baik saja?" tepukan telapak tangan Heechul hyung di keningku, membuat aku terhenyak. Aku melihat padanya, linglung. Heechul hyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau melamun?" tanyanya pula.

"Aku... aku tidak melamun" jawabku cepat dan mencoba tersenyum meski terlihat kaku.

Heechul hyung jadi mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melihat padaku dan Donghae secara bergantian. _Shit_, aku tidak suka melihat ekspresinya yang seperti sedang menyelidikiku. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya di katakan.

"Kalian tidak usah menyembunyikan apapun dariku, aku tahu ada apa diantara kalian" cetusnya tiba-tiba seperti yang aku takutkan.

"Huh?" aku berpura-pura bodoh dan memutar otak mencari cara agar dia tak memperpanjang pembicaraan ini.

"Yeah, aku tahu—"

"Hyung, kau terlalu banyak tahu" potongku.

"Karena aku memang tahu"

"Kau mungkin hanya berpura-pura tahu"

"Tidak, aku sungguh tahu dan kalian—"

"Tidak hyung, kau tidak tahu" aku memotong lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan sekilas melirik Donghae yang terdiam saja di tempatnya memperhatikan kami dengan raut wajah tegang juga bingung.

"Hyukjae, kau tak bisa membodohiku!" Heechul hyung agak meninggikan suaranya, kesal karena aku terus memotongnya.

Aku tidak peduli dan berdiri saja dari tempat dudukku, berjalan menuju lemari es. Aku harus tetap bersikap santai seolah pembicaraan ini tidak membuatku panik.

"Heechul ssi... kau tahu karena kau melihatnya?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat aku terpaku sesaat di depan lemari es ku yang sudah terbuka.

"Huh? Melihat apa?" aku mendengar Heechul bertanya padanya, bingung.

_Shit_. Aku menggeram dalam hati.

"Donghae ya, jangan gubris perkataannya!" seru ku memberi peringatan. Aku harus menghentikannya sebelum dia malah mengungkapkan semua yang baru saja terjadi diantara kami. Bukan karena aku malu atau takut Heechul hyung mengetahuinya. Dia adalah satu-satunya hyung yang pasti akan memahami aku dalam kondisi apapun. Tapi aku justru tak mau membuatnya senang terlalu cepat karena aku yang sepertinya... mulai seperti dia, meskipun aku belum benar-benar yakin dan masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Hey, Lee Hyukjae!" protes Heechul hyung yang malah aku sambut dengan tawa santai. "Kalian ini... jangan berani meremehkanku" katanya lagi.

Donghae kembali terdiam dan kali ini wajah tampannya terlihat semakin bingung bercampur cemas. Aku harus segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sejauh mungkin.

"Dimana Direktur Choi? Aku pikir kau datang dengannya." akhirnya aku menemukan topik baru, mengingat biasanya Heechul hyung akan kemanapun ditemani kekasih barunya itu.

"Ah, Siwon ada acara makan malam dengan kolega nya." jawab Heechul hyung, diluar dugaanku. Aku pikir dia tak akan terpancing dan tidak akan mempedulikan pertanyaanku.

"Oh sungguh? Kenapa dia tidak mengajakmu?!" aku merespon sambil kembali ke tempat dudukku dengan 4 kaleng bir dingin di tanganku. Aku memandang heran pada hyung-ku itu.

Heechul hyung balas memandangku dengan tatapan iritasi dan bibirnya agak ditekuk seperti sedang merajuk.

"Aku bilang dia makan malam bersama koleganya..."

"Lalu?" aku membuka satu kaleng bir dan memandangnya semakin heran. Heechul hyung malah mendecakkan lidahnya lalu merebut kaleng bir yang sudah aku buka sebelum aku sempat meminumnya.

"Aku bilang kolega, Hyukkie yah... bukan klien atau sekedar kawannya!" seru Heechul hyung tiba-tiba setelah dia meneguk sekali bir nya. Aku mencoba mencerna maksud perkataannya sementara Donghae memandangku bingung. "Sebagian besar kolega nya adalah keluarganya. Saudara sepupunya, pamannya, teman-teman dekat orang tuanya. Siwon tak akan mau membuat masalah dengan membawaku ke acara pribadi seperti itu." jelas Heechul hyung akhirnya, membuat aku dan Donghae jadi lebih paham.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Heechul hyung begitu gusar dan iritasi. Biasanya ketika dia kesal, dia hanya akan banyak bercanda dan membuat lelucon-lelucon yang dianggapnya lucu. Tapi sekarang mungkin dia menyadari tak semua hal bisa dia jadikan lelucon yang dia kira lucu. Apalagi ini berhubungan langsung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang aku pikir pun tak akan bertahan lama karena mengingat Heechul hyung adalah pria populer yang mudah disukai oleh laki-laki lainnya hingga dia tak pernah berlarut-larut ketika dia harus berakhir dengan seseorang. Tapi mengamatinya bersama Choi Siwon, sebenarnya aku seperti menemukan Heechul hyung yang baru. Ada beberapa perubahan dari dirinya yang bisa aku tangkap, dan salah satunya adalah ini. Aku merasa Heechul hyung sangat sangat mencintai Choi Siwon.

_Well_, selama dia tetap menjadi hyung yang selalu peduli padaku, aku tak keberatan. Lagipula mungkin memang ini sudah saatnya bagi Heechul hyung untuk benar-benar menambatkan hatinya pada seseorang dan tak terpikir untuk berpaling lagi. Choi Siwon sepertinya laki-laki beruntung yang dipilihnya. Hanya status mereka yang bisa dibilang berbeda, bisa saja menimbulkan masalah bagi mereka nantinya.

"Uhm, kau berpikir keluarganya tak akan menyukaimu?" pertanyaan Donghae membuyarkan keheningan diantara kami yang malah jadi larut dengan bir di tangan masing-masing.

Aku terkejut karena tak menyangka dia akan menimpali seperti itu, aku lekas melihat pada Heechul hyung yang masih memberikan tatapan iritasi pada Donghae. Sepertinya dia akan marah, tapi ternyata dia malah menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mengerti yang aku rasakan, bukan?" tanyanya pula yang membuatku semakin terkejut. Aku melirik Donghae yang ternyata menganggukkan kepalanya juga, pelan. Apa? Bagaimana bisa dia mengerti perasaan yang dirasakan Heechul hyung!? Aku saja yang sudah lama mengenalnya, masih harus selalu meraba-raba setiap kondisi yang dia ceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan setiap pria yang pernah dia kencani. Aku tak pernah benar-benar bisa merasakan yang dia rasakan karena aku tak pernah mengalaminya.

"Perasaan khawatir kau akan ditolak orang yang kau harap akan balas menyukaimu. Kurang lebih itu perasaan yang sama, bukan?" jelas Donghae. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih serius dan tak ada lagi raut bingung yang sejak tadi dia tunjukkan di wajah tampannya. Aku terpana mendengar perkataannya.

Heechul hyung tertawa kecil.

"Benar... kurang lebih seperti itu" sahutnya, setuju. "Kau pernah merasakannya?"

Donghae tidak menjawab tapi malah mengembangkan senyuman yang aku tangkap sebagai jawaban 'ya'. _Shit_, siapa orang pernah menolak Donghae? Adakah orang sebodoh itu? Sungguh sepertinya sekarang aku terlalu _over-thinking_. Aku jadi sangat ingin mengenal Donghae lebih jauh dan lebih dalam lagi. Untuk apa? Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena aku semakin penasaran padanya. Mungkin juga karena ciuman kita tadi?

_Well_.

Aku cepat mengerjapkan mataku yang tanpa sadar masih terpana memandangnya. Perasaan aneh itu memang semakin merajalela dan semakin meminta aku untuk menjelaskannya di otakku. Tentu saja karena ciuman kami beberapa saat lalu, tak bisa diabaikan. Aku tak akan bisa berpura-pura tak ingat apalagi sampai menganggap kalau tadi itu bukan apa-apa, karena kenyataannya di benakku aku malah mengulang-ulang adegan ciuman kami dan bahkan aku masih merasa-rasakan dengan jelas bagaimana lembutnya bibir Donghae. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku sungguh tak bisa mengelak.

"Okay, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." cetus Heechul hyung tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat barusan aku malah asik dengan pikiranku sendiri hingga nyaris tidak menyimak pembicaraan Heechul hyung dan Donghae lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" aku melirik hyung ku itu.

Heechul hyung memberikan senyuman kecutnya yang khas. Sudut kiri bibirnya ditarik sedikit ke atas memberikan kesan yang mencurigakan.

"Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian." ujarnya, seperti yang aku duga dia akan selalu berkata seenaknya.

"Hyung..." aku sedikit merengek.

Heechul hyung malah tertawa menyebalkan. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berbicara pada Donghae.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Kau harus sering memasak seperti ini untuk Hyukkie, masakan rumah yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta akan membuatnya menjadi lebih tampan setiap hari."

Aku memutarkan bola mata ku menanggapi ucapan menyebalkan Heechul hyung. Dia memang paling bisa membuatku harus mati-matian menutupi wajahku yang sudah memerah karena malu. Aku pun segera ikut beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Ok hyung, aku akan mengantarmu ke depan." Kata ku sambil menarik badannya dan membawanya berjalan keluar dari apartemen ku.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Donghae ya. Lain kali aku ingin bercerita banyak denganmu!" Heechul hyung masih berbicara dengan Donghae sambil mengikuti tarikan tanganku. Dia bahkan sempat memberikan kedipan di sebelah matanya pada Donghae, membuatku harus merasa khawatir. Tapi Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Cukup hyung, dia itu hanya teman baru ku. Aku tak mau dia jadi tak nyaman karena perkataan anehmu." protesku, setelah kami berada di luar apartemen. Heechul hyung memandangku lekat, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dia mungkin memang hanya teman baru mu, tapi aku tahu apa yang kalian berdua rasakan satu sama lain." Ucapnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan lekatnya dari ku.

Aku pun setengah mati mencoba menghindari matanya, tapi seperti biasa aku memang tak akan pernah berhasil menutupi apapun dari Heechul hyung.

"Dia sudah tahu siapa aku. Dia tahu aku berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki, dan tampaknya dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Dia malah menanggapi pembicaraanku lebih baik daripada kau..." lanjut Heechul hyung sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, sedikit tak terima karena Heechul hyung jadi membandingkan aku dengan Donghae. Apa dia ingin bilang kalau Donghae mungkin lebih cocok menjadi sahabatnya daripada aku yang selama ini selalu menemaninya?

Heechul hyung tersenyum tipis seolah bisa membaca apa yang aku pikirkan. Dia menepuk pundakku pelan, masih sambil menatapku lekat.

"Dia... mungkin saja sama denganku." Katanya lagi, agak berbisik.

Kali ini aku agak melebarkan kedua mataku, terkejut dalam hati. Aku sungguh tak terpikir kesana, bahkan setelah ciuman kami tadi. Aku masih berpikir kalau kami mungkin sama-sama bingung, atau bahkan lebih parah lagi mungkin Donghae hanya menyambut ciumanku karena selama ini dia sangat berterima kasih padaku. Yeah, seperti sebuah bentuk balas budi.

"La- lalu?" aku malah bertanya dengan sedikit terbata.

"Kau harus segera melakukan apapun yang hatimu katakan." Jawab Heechul hyung sambil menunjuk dadaku dengan jari telunjuknya. Dia juga memberikan lagi senyuman tipis yang membuatku jadi semakin tertegun dan kehilangan kata-kata. Seolah aku sama sekali tak bisa membantah perkataannya, seolah aku membenarkan tentang pikirannya bahwa mungkin ada sesuatu diantara aku dan Donghae.

Sesuatu itu... bahkan aku sendiri saja masih bingung untuk mengakuinya. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa mengelak dari tatapan dan ucapan yakin Heechul hyung. Dibalik senyumannya yang membuatku merinding, aku ternyata malah merasa seperti diselamatkan. _As expected, he is my guardian angel_. Tanpa perlu aku banyak mengungkapkan kegelisahan dan kebingungan yang aku rasakan setelah aku lebih jauh mengenal Donghae, dengan kemampuannya yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dan tentunya ditambah dengan sifat sok tahu-nya, ternyata dia sungguh bisa memahami masalahku.

Sekali lagi Heechul hyung menepuk pundakku, kali ini sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Hyukkie. Aku tentu saja sangat memahamimu. Apalagi untuk menyangkut hal seperti ini, kau tak bisa menyangsikan aku yang sudah berpengalaman. Aku tahu seperti apa laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta..."

Dia mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah kedipan di salah satu matanya, lalu pergi menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan aku yang masih tertegun. Tentu saja Heechul hyung benar, siapa yang akan menyangsikan dia soal pengalamannya yang sudah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki dan mengalami banyak peristiwa yang pasti membuatnya jadi lebih peka.

Heechul hyung tahu seperti apa laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Seperti aku sekarang?

Oh _shit_. Aku merasakan hangat di seluruh wajahku. Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya bahkan saat aku sedang tergila-gila pada seorang perempuan.

Apa ini!? Apa yang sudah menggangguku!?

Sentakan-sentakan halus terasa di dadaku. Aku sedikit mencengkram kaus yang ku pakai hingga perkataan Heechul hyung kembali terngiang di telingaku,

"_Lakukan saja apa yang hatimu katakan_"

Ah.

Toko roti tempat Donghae bekerja memang adalah salah satu toko yang cukup terkenal. Aku sering mendengar nama toko roti ini dari teman-teman wanita ku di kantor. Toko roti ini sangat populer di kalangan wanita muda dan gadis remaja. Mantan kekasihku dulu juga sering menghabiskan waktunya disini untuk bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Wanita memang identik dengan makanan manis, dan mereka juga lebih memilih roti sebagai pengganti makanan utama yang harus mereka makan setiap hari. Tentu saja tujuannya untuk berdiet.

Ada kelebihan yang paling mencolok dari toko roti ini dibanding toko-toko roti lainnya, disini mereka hanya memperkerjakan pegawai laki-laki yang berpenampilan menarik dan berwajah tampan. Itu sebabnya, wanita dan para gadis pun beramai-ramai datang ke tempat ini.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan sambil menyimpan roti keju yang sudah aku makan setengah. Mata ku kembali ke arah _counter_ di depan sana. Donghae masih sangat sibuk melayani pengunjung yang tak hentinya mengantri. Dia tersenyum dan menyapa dengan sangat ramah, bahkan terkadang melayani beberapa wanita muda atau gadis remaja yang sengaja menggodanya dengan menanyai dia banyak hal yang tak ada kaitannya dengan urusan mereka disana untuk memesan roti.

Donghae sangat baik hati, dia terlihat tidak keberatan untuk melakukan semua itu. Toko roti ini pun tampaknya memang semakin ramai dikunjungi sejak Donghae bergabung. Dia juga pernah bercerita kalau boss nya begitu baik padanya dan sangat menghargai yang dia kerjakan. Dia sudah menjadi salah satu pegawai kesayangan boss nya walau dia masih sangat baru. Aku ikut merasa senang, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang seolah mengganjal di hatiku.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu lama menunggu."

Aku terhenyak dari pikiranku dan menolehkan wajahku ke arah suara. Donghae duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapanku sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Oh, tidak apa. Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau sedang sibuk?" aku melirik ke arah _counter_ yang masih ramai. Pekerjaan Donghae tadi sudah diganti oleh salah satu rekannya yang tak kalah tampan, tapi beberapa wanita yang sedang mengantri malah tetap mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Donghae yang kini bersamaku.

"_Shift_ ku sudah selesai, akhirnya..." sahut Donghae sambil tersenyum puas. "Kau suka rotinya? Ah, apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanyanya pula.

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ini yang pertama kali. Kau lihat, tempat ini jelas-jelas bukan untuk orang sepertiku." Kata ku sambil menggerakkan bola mata ku menunjuk ke sekeliling kami yang hampir seluruh meja ditempati oleh perempuan. Jumlah pengunjung laki-laki disini bisa sekali dihitung. Mungkin tidak lebih dari 8 orang. Itu pun sebagian besar adalah para suami yang sedang menemani istri dan putrinya. Aku jelas sudah berbuat aneh karena sejak tadi duduk sendirian di salah satu meja dan sesekali mengamati Donghae yang sedang bekerja. Jika ada yang memperhatikanku, mereka pasti sudah menduga aku yang tidak-tidak.

Tawa khas Donghae membuat mata ku terarah padanya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu" ujarnya sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi ini justru tempat yang menyenangkan bukan? Kau bisa menebar pesonamu disini dan siapa tahu ada wanita cantik yang akan tertarik padamu..."

"Kau ini bicara apa" aku menyela perkataannya menunjukkan ketidaksetujuanku.

"Maaf." dia malah meminta maaf lagi tapi masih sambil tertawa kecil. "Ohya, aku sudah mendapatkan kabar baik dari boss ku..."

Aku berhenti meminum cokelat hangat yang tadi aku pesan, lalu melihat pada Donghae lagi dengan lebih lekat. Ini yang aku maksud sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku setiap kali Donghae membicarakan boss nya. Dia yang menjadi pegawai kesayangan selalu diberikan kabar baik dan itu malah membuatku cemas.

"Boss ku setuju menyewakan sebuah apartemen untukku yang tidak jauh dari sini. Nantinya gajiku akan dipotong untuk pembayaran apartemen itu setiap 6 bulan. Harganya sangat terjangkau olehku..."

Kecemasanku terbukti. Cepat atau lambat, Donghae pasti akan memberikan kabar ini untukku. Apalagi sekarang dia mendapatkan boss yang sangat baik hingga dia tak kesulitan untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal sendiri. Itu artinya sebentar lagi Donghae akan pergi dari apartemenku. Dan aku mengakui dalam hati, kalau aku tidak rela.

Mungkin baru dua bulan saja kami berteman baik dan tinggal bersama. Tapi aku sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikat kami berdua hingga aku seolah keberatan melepaskannya. Sejak Donghae memasuki apartemenku dan mengisi hidupku, aku dibuat tersadar jika selama ini ternyata aku adalah seorang laki-laki yang kesepian walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali berkencan dengan perempuan. Aku pun tak bisa menahan diriku dari rasa ketergantungan terhadap Donghae. Aku sudah terlanjur terbiasa melihat dia ada di ruang tengah apartemenku, di dapurku, bahkan di kamarku ketika dia sedang merapikan pakaianku. Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang aku diminta untuk melepaskan rasa terbiasa itu?

_Can i survive_?

"Kau sudah tak merasa nyaman di tempatku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Suaraku datar saja, sedatar tatapanku padanya.

"Hm? Tidak, tidak begitu. Aku sangat suka tinggal di tempatmu. Tapi aku tentu tak bisa selamanya berada disana. Aku sudah janji akan segera punya apartemen sendiri setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cukup, bukan?"

Dia menjawab panjang lebar dan nyaris tidak bisa aku bantah.

"Tapi tempatku juga cukup besar untuk kita berdua..." aku belum kehabisan kata-kata untuk menentangnya dengan halus.

"Aku tahu," Donghae tertawa kecil. "Apartemenmu bahkan 20x lebih nyaman daripada apartemenku... tapi seperti yang sudah aku bilang, aku tak bisa selamanya tinggal disana. Kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri, begitupun aku. Dan aku juga ingin menunjukkan pada ibu dan adikku kalau aku sudah hidup cukup baik disini. Aku tidak menumpang di tempat siapapun, aku punya tempat tinggal sendiri yang bisa mereka kunjungi suatu hari nanti."

Kali ini aku benar-benar terdiam, tak bisa membantah. Benar juga. Donghae memiliki kehidupannya sendiri dan keluarganya adalah hal yang paling utama untuknya. Dia melakukan semua ini tentu saja untuk ibu dan adik-adiknya, jadi akan sangat tidak pantas jika aku masih saja mencoba memaksanya walau dengan cara halus sekalipun.

"Kau sangat baik, Hyukkie." Katanya lagi tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meja dan menyentuh tanganku yang tersimpan disana. Dia menatapku lembut. Tatapan yang awalnya aku anggap begitu naif tapi sekarang memberikan debaran yang luar biasa di dadaku. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku janji akan tetap sering mengunjungimu di apartemen."

Aku tersenyum samar. Tanganku yang lain balas menyentuh tangannya.

Baiklah, setidaknya dia tidak jauh dariku. Dan aku harus memastikan kalau dia benar-benar akan sering mendatangi tempatku atau aku yang harus sering mengunjungi tempatnya. Aku rasanya mulai terdengar seperti seorang kekasih yang posesif... bukan, aku adalah seorang teman yang tak mau berpisah dari teman terbaiknya. _Whatever_.

Yang jelas aku masih tak sanggup mengatakan apa yang sudah diperintahkan oleh hatiku.

Mungkin aku memang harus mencoba untuk melakukannya?

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah Donghae memberitahukan soal apartemen barunya, dia ternyata sudah bisa pindah kesana. Karena Donghae tidak memiliki banyak barang selama tinggal bersamaku, dia pun bisa langsung membawa barang-barangnya sambil dia pergi bekerja. Aku tidak bisa menahannya pagi itu. Kami berpisah setelah sarapan seperti biasa dengan senyuman dan ucapan 'sampai nanti'.

Aku pun menjalani hariku di kantor tanpa masalah. Aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan benar dan melupakan apa yang terjadi diluar pekerjaan. Aku bertukar pikiran dengan Heechul hyung seperti biasa, dia bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Direktur Choi yang semakin serius – yang menurutnya sangat berbeda dengan semua hubungan yang pernah dia jalani sebelumnya. Heechul hyung bilang, ini pertama kali dia merasakan kalau dia ingin sungguh-sungguh ingin menghabiskan hidupnya bersama seseorang dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah Direktur Choi. Walau banyak sekali rintangan yang pasti akan menghadang mereka tapi Heechul hyung tampak sudah siap dengan semua itu. Hyung-ku ini memang benar sudah berubah. Hatinya sudah berlabuh pada seseorang dan dia ingin memperjuangkannya. _How sweet_. Jujur, aku iri.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatku merasa terselamatkan hari ini adalah Heechul hyung tidak menanyakan soal Donghae. Dia mungkin sudah melupakan perkataan anehnya ketika terakhir datang ke apartemenku dan bertemu dengan Donghae. Aku juga merasa tak perlu untuk memberitahunya soal kepindahan Donghae karena aku yakin dia akan mulai dengan segala sarannya agar aku cepat melakukan sesuatu.

Aku tak akan membuat semua ini jadi rumit. Selama Donghae masih bisa aku jangkau, aku akan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh hatiku dengan perlahan. Aku juga masih saja perlu meyakinkan diriku.

Tak ada lagi suara televisi dari arah ruang tengah apartemenku atau suara seseorang yang sedang sibuk di dapurku ketika aku pulang dari kantor malam ini. Sepi. Rasanya seperti kembali pada masa-masa beberapa bulan lalu. Aku menyimpan tas ku diatas counter dapur, lalu mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air dingin yang sudah aku ambil dari dalam lemari es. Aku tertegun beberapa saat disana setelah menegus air ku. Mataku mengamati seisi apartemenku yang baru aku sadari memang terlalu besar untuk seorang pria lajang kesepian sepertiku.

Aku sebenarnya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kesepian ini apalagi setiap kali kekasihku sudah mengakhiri hubungan. Aku malah lebih suka sendirian tanpa ada siapapun yang menggangguku. Tapi belum satu hari berlalu dari sejak Donghae pergi dari apartemenku dan aku sudah merasa kalau aku adalah laki-laki paling kesepian di seluruh dunia. Apartemenku sungguh terasa dingin dan aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Perlahan tanganku melepaskan dasi yang kupakai. Aku menyimpannya di atas counter dapur begitu saja, yang aku yakin akan mendapatkan teguran dari Donghae kalau dia masih ada disini. Aku mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celanaku sambil melepaskan juga kancing di pergelangan tangan kemejaku. Aku menggulungnya hingga siku sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Aku mengamati ponselku beberapa saat, tak ada orang penting yang menghubungiku. Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran sofa, mata ku menerawang memandangi langit-langit apartemenku. Pikiranku bercampur aduk yang tak bisa aku jelaskan satu-satu.

Aku tidak suka sendirian. Itu hal yang terlintas di benakku yang aku sendiri bisa tangkap. Aku sudah terbiasa dia ada di dekatku, atau karena aku sudah membuat diriku terbiasa di dekatnya? Mataku terpejam dengan sendirinya. Pikiran-pikiran itu semakin merasuk ke kepalaku bahkan ke perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya rasa kesepian yang tak bisa lagi aku lewati ini, sudah menguasai akal sehat dan perasaanku.

Donghae harus bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya. Aku bersumpah tak pernah seperti ini sebelum bertemu dengannya. Dia satu-satunya.

"Oh kau sudah datang" Donghae menyambutku begitu aku tiba di depan gedung apartemen yang alamatnya tadi dia sebutkan di mail. Dia sudah memakai pakaian santai dan sebuah jaket yang menututupi tubuhnya. Dia juga mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Aku tidak tahu apa sejak tadi dia menungguku di luar.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba menganggumu, Donghae ya" sahutku setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau mengunjungiku" katanya sambil berjalan lebih dulu memasuki gedung apartemen, dan aku mengikutinya.

Aku berhasil mengikuti apa yang hatiku katakan tadi. Beberapa saat lalu aku masih terdiam di dalam apartemenku yang sepi dan dingin sambil membayangkan kembali ketika Donghae masih berada disana. Belum 24 jam berlalu dan aku sudah merindukannya. Hatiku menyuruhku untuk datang kesini, dan aku tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan mengganti pakaianku dulu. Aku hanya membawa jas yang tadi aku pakai dan kunci mobilku. Beruntung dompetku selalu ada di dalam celanaku.

"Kau baru pulang dari kantor?" tanya Donghae setelah kami tiba di dalam apartemennya. Suasana hangat menyambutku. Apartemen ini tentu saja tidak besar seperti apartemenku. Barang-barangnya pun belum terlalu banyak.

"Uhm" aku menjawab pendek sambil menyimpan jas ku diatas tempat tidurnya dan duduk saja disana tanpa diminta. Mataku kembali mengamati seisi apartemen. Dari ruang tidurnya ini aku bisa langsung melihat ruang dapur, tidak ada ruang tengah. Televisi berada di ujung tempat tidur dan ada sebuah meja kecil di bawah dekat tempat tidur yang pasti digunakan untuk makan dan bercengkrama. Sangat tipikal apartemen untuk seorang pria lajang. Seharusnya sejak dulu aku tinggal di tempat seperti ini saja.

"Kau pasti belum makan malam..." kata Donghae lagi setelah mendengar jawabanku. Dia langsung ke dapurnya, mengambil dua buah gelas dan satu botol minuman jus dari dalam lemari es.

"Kau punya soju?" aku menyela sebelum dia sempat membawa semua itu ke hadapanku. Donghae membalikkan badannya.

"Kau mau minum?" tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan saja kepalaku. "Ok, satu botol kecil saja" katanya sambil mengganti minuman jus nya dengan satu botol kecil soju.

Donghae menyimpan gelas dan botol soju nya di atas meja, lalu duduk bersila di hadapan meja itu. "Kau mau makan? Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu" tawarnya kemudian.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan ikut duduk disana.

"Aku sudah makan di kantor." Sahutku, berbohong. Aku memang sedang tak berselera makan. Aku mulai menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasku.

"Apa kau lembur? Tidak biasanya kau pulang selarut ini" Donghae bertanya lagi dan ikut menuangkan soju juga ke dalam gelasnya.

Aku melirikkan mataku sesaat pada jam dinding yang ada disana. Aku baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah pukul 11.30 malam. Aku sungguh tidak ingat apa saja yang sudah aku lakukan tadi di apartemenku ketika aku kembali dari kantor pukul 7 hingga di waktu seperti ini aku malah memutuskan untuk mendatangi Donghae.

"Ah, aku pasti sudah menganggu waktu istirahatmu" cetusku. "Maaf."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Besok jadwalku untuk shift sore, jadi aku bisa tidur sampai siang." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Sepasang matanya masih mengamatiku karena aku tidak menanggapi dan memilih sibuk dengan soju ku. "Apa yang terjadi Eunhyuk ah?" nada suaranya terdengar lebih serius. Sepertinya tingkahku sekarang membuatnya khawatir.

Aku menghela nafas dan menyimpan gelasku lalu membalas tatapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melewati malam ini sendirian di apartemenku." Kataku, jujur.

Donghae tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya mengedipkan sepasang matanya kemudian mengulas senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pula. Aku tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan itu karena aku pikir dia akan mengerti sendiri dengan maksud perkataanku.

Aku mengedikkan kedua bahuku.

"Karena sudah 2 bulan ini aku tidak sendirian..."

"Untuk malam selanjutnya kau akan terbiasa." Sahut Donghae sambil ikut mengedikkan bahunya.

"Yeah, aku rasa harus begitu karena kau tak akan berubah pikiran untuk kembali ke apartemenku, bukan?"

Donghae tertawa, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sangat baik, Eunhyukkie. Aku sungguh beruntung dua bulan lalu terdampar di depan pintu apartemenmu." Katanya, jadi mengingat lagi pertemuan pertama kami. "Kalau saja waktu itu aku bukan berada disana, entah bagaimana hidupku sekarang."

Aku tidak ikut tertawa dan tersenyum dengannya, sebelah tanganku masih erat memegang gelas yang baru akan aku isi lagi. Aku menatapnya, memperhatikan senyumannya yang semakin aku paham telah mengganggu hatiku. Mengingat lagi pada pertemuan pertama kami, memang aneh tapi aku setuju dengannya kalau aku juga merasa beruntung. Siapa yang menyangka orang yang tiba-tiba aku temukan setengah sadar di depan pintu apartemenku akan menjadi seseorang yang berarti di hidupku. Yeah, Donghae memang berarti untukku. Aku sudah memutuskan itu sejak satu bulan pertama kami tinggal bersama. Dia sudah aku anggap teman baikku, sahabatku, saudara laki-laki ku, bahkan entahlah mungkin lebih daripada itu. Tanpa sadar dia sudah mengobati luka yang aku dapat dari wanita-wanita yang pernah aku kencani. Selama bersamanya, aku menemukan kehangatan yang biasa aku dapat dari keluargaku. Memang aneh, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Donghae sudah membuat kesan yang sangat indah di hidupku hanya dalam waktu yang singkat ini, hingga perasaan tak ingin kehilangan sudah menguasaiku. Aku tak akan rela jika kami berpisah. Aku harus mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi, aku harus tahu tempat tinggal keluarganya, aku harus kenal ibu dan adik-adiknya. Dan tentu saja, aku juga ingin dia mengenal ayah, ibu dan kakak-kakakku.

It's crazy but yes it's what my heart tell me to do.

"Donghae ya" aku melepaskan peganganku di gelas dan menggerakkan tanganku ke atas tangannya. Dia tampak terkejut hingga agak memudarkan senyumannya. Dia balas memandangku dan tampak bingung dengan tatapan lekatku.

"Hm?" gumamnya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku ingin kau selalu memberitahuku kemanapun kau akan pergi."

"Maksudmu?"

Aku menarik nafasku agak berat, sengaja aku mengusapkan tanganku yang berada di atas tangannya. Bagus karena dia tidak mengelak walaupun tatapan bingung itu masih terlihat di sepasang matanya. Aku yakin dia tidak sepolos itu. Dia mungkin hanya tak percaya kalau aku sungguh melakukan ini padanya. Well, aku juga nyaris tak percaya.

Tanpa langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, aku bergerak lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Kali ini aku melingkarkan lenganku di bahunya. Dia tampak gugup tapi tak keberatan untuk terus memandangku dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kau mabuk, Hyukkie?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil. Ok, pertanyaannya agak merusak suasana yang sudah sengaja aku bentuk ini. Aku tidak mungkin mabuk hanya dengan setengah botol kecil soju, yang benar saja! Aku melakukan ini dengan sangat sadar, mengikuti hatiku.

"Aku tidak mabuk." Jawabku singkat. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang mabuk?" tanyaku pula.

Donghae tersenyum gugup sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"S – sebenarnya tidak." Dia juga mengulas senyuman yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

Aku membiarkan mataku mengawasi setiap lekuk wajah tampannya sampai puas. Dan sebelum dia terlihat semakin tak nyaman, aku cepat menyentuhkan tanganku yang lain ke wajahnya. Dia terkejut dan seperti hendak menghindar, tapi tanganku yang merangkul tubuhnya cepat menahan gerakannya. Aku membuat wajah kami berhadapan dengan sangat dekat. Ada tatapan panik di sepasang matanya, tapi aku tak mau tahu dan segera memejamkan mataku untuk menyentuhkan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Sama seperti ciuman kami yang pertama, dia tak mengelak. Aku bahkan seperti merasa tubuhnya membeku di dalam rangkulanku. Aku merasakan bibirnya bergerak dengan ragu membalas ciumanku. Aku tak menunggu lama untuk membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Aku mengeratkan rangkulanku menjadi sebuah dekapan. Tanganku di bahunya bergerak turun ke pinggangnya, dia semakin merapat ke arahku seiring dengan ciuman kami yang semakin dalam.

Tubuhnya mulai terasa lebih rileks bahkan terlalu ringan hingga dia seperti menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping. Aku mengikutinya karena ciuman kami masih terlalu nyaman untuk dilepaskan. Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai dan aku bergerak diatas tubuhnya. Tangannya menyentuh leherku hingga ke rambutku, dia membenamkan jemarinya disana. Dia sudah sangat nyaman dan aku tahu ciuman kami tak akan cepat berakhir. Ciuman ini seolah menyalurkan perasaan yang sudah lama sama-sama kami tahan. Sebenarnya aku pun tak mengira dia akan menyambutku seperti ini, aku harap ini bukan bagian dari balas budi juga.

Kami melepaskan ciuman setelah udara mulai sulit memasuki rongga dada. Mata kami bertemu. Tatapan bingung itu sudah tak ada di sepasang matanya. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti ingin menelanku, membawaku ke dunianya yang hanya untuk kami berdua. Aku melihat nafsu yang sama di matanya, seperti yang aku rasakan padanya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu..." bisikku tiba-tiba disela aku menarik nafas. Kali ini rasanya tak ada yang bisa menghalangi hatiku untuk terus berbicara melalui mulutku. "Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Lee Donghae."

Dia masih terpaku, seolah tak percaya mendengar ucapanku. Tapi perlahan tangannya yang berada di atas kepalaku, mengusap wajahku lembut. Tatapan di sepasang matanya pun semakin melembut.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya dengan suara yang agak tercekat.

"Aku tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya." jawabku cepat. Tidak, sungguh ini bukan kata-kata gombal yang akan dengan mudah aku katakan pada siapapun. Bahkan mantan-mantan kekasihku tak pernah aku berikan jawaban seperti ini jika mereka bertanya hal yang sama, karena pada kenyataannya aku selalu meragukan mereka.

"Eunhyukkie..." Donghae menyebut namaku dengan senyuman paling lembut yang pernah aku lihat. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau—"

"Tidak, tidak" aku memotong perkataannya cepat walau aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang ingin dia katakan. "Aku hanya merasakan ini padamu, hanya kau."

Aku tak ingin dia menduga kalau selama ini aku sudah terbiasa dengan laki-laki, padahal ini sungguh pertama kalinya aku merasakan hatiku terikat oleh seorang laki-laki dan itu adalah dia. Belakangan ini aku memang tidak terlalu memikirkan kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Yang aku tahu dia adalah Lee Donghae dan aku ingin terus bersamanya.

Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini tidak memiliki kekasih." Katanya melanjutkan ucapan yang tadi sudah aku potong.

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku.

"Uhm yea, aku sudah putus dengan kekasihku saat kita pertama kali bertemu waktu itu."

"Oh" gumamnya dan semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Berarti aku memang benar-benar beruntung..."

Dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk mendekatkan wajah denganku dan memberikan kecupan di hidungku. Sekali lagi aku hanya mengedipkan kedua mataku.

"Kita mungkin sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu." Katanya lagi sambil kembali merebahkan kepalanya di lantai, tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya di kepala dan wajahku. Mata kami juga terus saling menatap, seperti menyampaikan perasaan kami yang sama.

"Yeah, dan hatiku mengatakan aku harus selalu bersamamu." Sahutku.

Kami saling mengulas senyuman. Hatiku terasa penuh. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan kehangatan yang nyata. Tak ada lagi rasa ragu, dingin dan kesepian yang aku takutkan. Aku mendekapkan tanganku di tubuhnya, membuatnya bangun dan kami pun berpelukan erat.

"Kau akan menginap malam ini, bukan?" tanya Donghae setelah beberapa menit kami terdiam dan hanya saling memeluk.

"Tentu, kecuali kalau kau akan ikut denganku untuk pulang." jawabku.

Donghae memelukku lebih erat. Aku bisa merasakan senyumannya di bahuku.

"Tempat tidurku cukup luas untuk kita berdua, dan aku juga belum mencobanya..." bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Aku melirikkan mataku ke arah tempat tidurnya yang memang cukup luas jika untuk berdua. Aku tersenyum tipis. Ini memang malam pertamanya di apartemen baru ini, dan pasti akan menjadi malam yang paling berkesan untuknya, untuk kami.

E N D


End file.
